Season 2
On the surface of Mole World of Boobulon 7, Season 1 veteran, Blarc Bloutin has set up a boxing gym. roaming around the top metropolis Uriel meets Patsy "Madge" Spooner. Eventually they make their way to the gym as they are being harassed by Fancymancy created Donut Cops. Their we meet Sabastian Knucklechild and Tris who are there for the gym's open house. Eventual the gang's tussle with the Donut Cops gets so crazy it drops the gym into the subterranean Mole World where they meet a Zoltar Robot, Fribble, Zacefron, and the mole people and their High Priest(es), worm people and Pino T. Grigio and Pinot Noir. Noir believed Grigio had killed his daughter but had convenience amnesia. There they find out Istanbul F. Hopkins' fancy shiny bones are behind the donut magic and is out to get this group. They worm a good relationship with the moles, despite killing many of them by accident and in death battle, by driving off the worm people who were the enemies of the moles. While fighting off the Worm people, Blarc was lost and the Zoltar machine was revealed to be Mr. Gugu in disguise. The group flew into space in a mole-repaired donut ship. Picking up unicycling Pothead, Treynon, and Police Cop, Walker Texas Ranger and robot partner. Quickly losing Walker they crash into a planet made of machine controlling ooze. The ooze tried to take over the brains of the Donut Ship Gang but was beaten. escaping and exploding the planet flinging the ooze into space. Psychotic ex-cop known for randomly appearing and then disappearing, Pinot Noir, kills Mr. Gugu and Pino T. Grigio and disappears. Uriel takes control of the mission from there looking for his god, The Party God. Running into pirates the ship explodes, and the crew is brought to the party realm. The Party god saves Pino and Gugu. One of the Party God's Party Knights sends the group to the Wingtip Planet, where, per order of Flip Wintip's will, the group get the Fat Larry, a world destroying bomb. The group head back to Mole World to watch the coronation of Fribble to High Priest. Their Fancy Stan steals the Fat Larry, Detailing his plan to blow up the star that killed Flip Wingtip and Brian Toretto. Pinot Noir attacks Gugu and Grigio trying to finish what he started. This leads to Noir betraying the group and leaving. Heading to the star to stop Stan, the crew finds out the ship is infested with the ooze and people are turning into cats. The gang stops the ooze but the ship is blown up crashing into an undefined deserted planet orbiting the star Stan wants to destroy. There they see Fancy Stan's space station shaped like an amalgam of his shiny skull with fancy hat and a boob. Stan traps Uriel and pampers, old friend, Gugu as the rest of the gang fight on the deserted planet's surface. This leads to Treynon betraying the group and leaving. Ultimately Stan does launch the Fat Larry as Pino rides it into the star as it explodes. The rest of the crew defeats Stan. Mr. Gugu is given a fleet of robo-piloted controlled space drones and escapes. Character Deaths (In No Particular Order: at all) * Donut Cops * Run Mole * Gun Mole * Nicklachey * Chauncey The Mole * High Priest(es) Mole * Bradley Mole * Christicker Mole * Cranston Mole * Chopsuey Mole * Several Other Unnamed Moles * Pino. T. Grigio * False Party God